dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Ballas
| died= | hometown= Houston, Texas | partner= 5: Sabrina Bryan (7th) 6: Kristi Yamaguchi (1st) 7: Kim Kardashian (11th) 8: Shawn Johnson (1st) 9: Melissa Joan Hart (9th) 10: Shannen Doherty (11th) 11: Bristol Palin (3rd) 12: Chelsea Kane (3rd) 13: Kristin Cavallari (10th) 14: Katherine Jenkins (2nd) All-Stars: Bristol Palin (9th) 16: Alexandra Raisman (4th) 17: Christina Milian (9th) 18: Candace Cameron Bure (3rd) 19: Sadie Robertson (2nd) 20: Willow Shields (7th) 21: Alexa PenaVega (6th) 22: Paige VanZant (TBA) }} Mark Alexander Corky Ballas Jr. is a professional dancer from Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Mark is an Emmy®-nominated choreographer, actor and musician. As part of the professional cast of Dancing with the Stars for the past 14 seasons, Mark has proven to not only be a fan favorite, but is also no stranger to the coveted Mirrorball trophy. He is a two-time champion and a seven-time finalist—winning season six with Kristi Yamaguchi and season eight with Shawn Johnson. Born in Houston, Texas, Mark moved to London with his family as a child and joined the Italia Conti Academy of Dramatic Arts Associate School where his training in acting, singing, dancing and music began. When not dancing, Mark focuses on his other passion—music. Mark is an accomplished guitarist specializing in Flamenco, Funk, Blues and Rock. In May 2014, Mark released his debut single “Get My Name” produced by Wizz Dumb, which Ballas co-wrote with writer Jo’zzy. “Get My Name” broke Top 40 in release week on the iTunes pop chart landing #24 and the music video debuted #1 on multiple MTV platforms. On August 3, 2014, Mark released his second single, “Miss Incredible,” again produced by Wizz Dumb and written by Ballas and Jo’zzy. The breath taking cinematic-style “Miss Incredible” video features Miss Incredibles from all walks of life and is set for release August 25, 2014. Mark’s first full production solo EP, Kicking Clouds, will drop early Fall 2014. Both “Get My Name” and “Miss Incredible” are available on iTunes now. Dancing with the Stars 5 Mark was partnered with Sabrina Bryan. Placed 7th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 6 Mark was partnered with Kristi Yamaguchi. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 7 Mark was partnered with Kim Kardashian. Placed 11th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 8 Mark was partnered with Shawn Johnson. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 9 Mark was partnered with Melissa Joan Hart. Placed 9th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 10 Mark was partnered with Shannen Doherty. Placed 11th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 11 Mark was partnered with Bristol Palin. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 12 Mark was partnered with Chelsea Kane. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 13 Mark was partnered with Kristin Cavallari. Placed 10th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 14 Mark was partnered with Katherine Jenkins. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 15 Mark was partnered with Bristol Palin. Placed 9th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 16 Mark was partnered with Alexandra Raisman. Placed 4th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 17 Mark was partnered with Christina Milian. Placed 9th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 18 Mark was partnered with Candace Cameron Bure. Placed 3rd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 19 Mark was partnered with Sadie Robertson. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 20 Mark was partnered with Willow Shields. Placed 7th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Mark was partnered with Alexa PenaVega. Placed 6th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 22 Mark was partnered with Paige VanZant. Placed TBA. Scores Trivia * Mark was partnered with the youngest celebrity winner, Shawn Johnson. * Mark was partnered with the youngest celebrity contestant of all time, Willow Shields. * On November 25, 2015, Mark got engaged to his longterm girlfriend. Gallery Sabrina_and_Mark_S5.jpg Sabrina and Mark S5 1.jpg Mark Ballas S5.jpg Kristi_and_Mark_S6.jpg Mark Ballas S6.jpg Xmark-ballas-and-kristi-yamaguchi.jpg Kristi-Mark-win.jpg Kristi and Mark S6 Champions.jpg Kim_and_Mark_S7.jpg Mark-Ballas.jpg Shawn and Mark S8 1.jpg Shawn_and_Mark_S8.jpg Shawn and Mark S8 2.jpg Mark Ballas S8.jpg Shawn-mark-trophy1.jpg Shawn and Mark S8 Champions.jpg Melissa_and_Mark_S9.jpg Mark Ballas S9.jpg MarkBallas.9.jpg Shannen_and_Mark_S10.jpg Mark Ballas S10.jpg Bristol_and_Mark_S11.jpg Mark Ballas S11.jpg Mark-and-Bristol.jpg Mark.jpg Mark ballas.jpg Chelsea_and_Mark_S12.jpg Chelsea and Mark S12 1.jpg Mark Ballas S12.jpg Kristin_and_Mark_S13.jpg Mark Ballas S13.jpg Katherine_and_Mark_S14.jpg Mark S14.jpg Katherine-mark-jive.jpg Bristol_and_Mark_S15.jpg Bristol and Mark S15 1.jpg Mark Ballas S15.jpg Alexandria_and_Mark_S16.jpg Mark Ballas S16.jpg Alexandra and Mark S16 Week 3 Viennese Waltz.jpg Christina-milian-mark-ballas-on-dwts-dancing-with-the-stars.jpg Mark Ballas S17.jpg Christina and Mark S17 Week 5 Cha Cha.jpg Candace-cameron-bure-and-mark-ballas-DWTS.jpg Mark Ballas S18.jpg Mark Ballas S18 1.jpg Candace and Mark Disney Week S18.jpg Candace and Mark Disney Week S18 1.jpg Candace and Mark Disney Week S18 2.jpg Sadie_&_Mark_S19.jpg Sadie and Mark S19 1.jpg Mark Ballas S19.jpg Sadie-mark-jazz.jpg Sadie and Mark S19 Week 3 Viennese Waltz.jpg Sadie and Mark S19 Week 9 Jive.jpg Sadie and Mark S19 Week 9 Jive 1.jpg Sadie and Mark S19 Week 9 Jive 2.jpg Sadie and Mark S19 Week 11 Freestyle Mario.jpg Mark_Willow.jpg Willow and Mark S20 1.jpg Willow and Mark S20 2.jpg Mark_Ballas_20.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 1.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 1 1.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 2 Argentine Tango.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 3.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 4.jpg Willow disney1.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Disney Week.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Disney Week 1.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6 1.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6 Team Dance.jpg TeamYOLO S20 Week 6.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 7.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 7 Elimination.jpg Alexa-Mark-Promo21.jpg Alexa and Mark S21 1.jpg Alexa-Mark-Promo21-2.jpg Mark_Ballas_21.jpg Paige-Mark-Promo22.jpeg Paige and Mark S22 1.jpg Mark_Ballas_22.jpeg Paige and Mark S22 Week 1 Foxtrot.jpeg Paige and Mark S22 Week 1 Foxtrot 1.jpg Paige-Mark-Week1-Foxtrot1.png Paige-Mark-Week1-Foxtrot2.png Paige-Alan-Week2-Salsa1.jpg Paige-Alan-Week2-Salsa2.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 3 Paso Doble.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 4 Quickstep 1.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 4 Quickstep 2.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 4 Quickstep 3.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 4 Quickstep 4.jpg Ginger and Mark S22 Week 5 Salsa 1.jpg Ginger and Mark S22 Week 5 Salsa 2.jpg Category:Males Category:Professionals